


A Vampire and a Comic Skeleton

by Animefreak119988



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, My First Undertale Fanfic, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak119988/pseuds/Animefreak119988
Summary: A story of a young vampire boy and a certain skeleton from the underground how will this turn out well just read to find out





	A Vampire and a Comic Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone who reads this this is my first time making a Undertale story so please excuse me if its not good i hope you enjoy

This is going to be a Character description hope you enjoy here is our main OC.

~BASIC INFO~

Name: Alexander Vampiric

Nickname(s): Alex, Babe

Gender: male

Age: 205

Species/What Are They: Vampire

Soul (Color): sky blue (Honesty)

Sexuality: Homosexual/Gay

~BATTLE INFO~

Atc:40

Def:13

Exp:5,000

Hp: 80

LV:16

Powers/Attacks: Levitation, Uses sky blue bats, can turn into a bat, super speed, very strong physically even though he doesn't look it, Sky Blue Attack 

Weapons: sky blue bats, his fangs when elongated

Fighting Style: tends to stay with long range attacks but can do close range fighting when necessary

~RELATIONSHIP INFO~

Friends With:Papyrus, Frisk, Grillby, Toriel 

Neutral With:Mettaton, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore,

Enemies With: His parents

Family: Doesn't like talking about his family

Crush(es): Sans

Single, Taken, Or Talking (If the last two, with who):Single for now but will be with Sans.

~PERSONALITY~

Personality Towards Humans: Slightly nervous but keeps a brave face and normally works

Personality Towards Strangers: distant and non talkative 

Personality Towards Friends: Generally happy and is very kind to his friends

Strengths: A great sense of hearing and smell more than the average person and monster

Weaknesses: Garlic and sunlight

Flaws: tends to overwork himself

Likes: Sans and his puns, Blood Type AB positive, reading sometimes,helping out Papyrus with his puzzles

Dislikes: Garlic, Sunlight, Wooden Stakes, people hurting the ones he cares about, his parents

Fears: Losing everyone he truly cares about and loves 

~APPEARANCE~

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Clothes: Always wears a sky blue long sleeved button up shirt with a navy blue vest and neck ribbon with light grey trousers and black boots with white gloves, nighttime he sleeps in a sky blue long sleeved shirt and grey sweat pants

Hair: Long light blond hair in a low ponytail with a Navy blue hair tie

Skin: a pale peach color

Other: has little fangs peaking out from his lips and slightly pointy ears

~OTHER INFO~

Alignment: his moral is he won't hurt anyone unless they hurt other's so neutral/pacifist area

Goals/Purpose: To help out Papyrus with Sans and Sans with Papyrus and his goal just to feel like he is useful for once 

Job: has a housewife like role in the Skelebros home

Items: just his wallet and a diary he keeps out of everyone's sight

 

~BACKSTORY~

Backstory: Alexander Vampiric is the first born son and only child of the Vampiric's a very prominent family in Romania and was under a very strict household he was never allowed to be himself in front of his parents important guest's and practically forced to never show emotion he was supposed to be his families puppet. Of course this doesn't last long when he was finally free from his parents when he ran away will kinda he left when he was 118 years old basically an 18 year old but he didn't tell his parents where he went. He finally lived a normal life well as normal as a Vampire could he had to move from place to place a lot to not get caught by the humans and never formed attachments to others but that all changed when he fell down to the UNDERGROUND


End file.
